It is known that the unpleasant odor accompanying human perspiration is caused by the bacterial decomposition of the sweat which, in the first instance, is odorless. There has been no lack of proposals for countering this disadvantage, although there has hitherto been no fully satisfactory solution. In the main, two methods have been adopted for solving this problem, one being the use of antimicrobial compounds for killing the bacterial skin flora which cause the decomposition of the sweat, and the other being the use of compounds which prevent the secretion of sweat. In addition to this, agents having purely sorptive action and agents for masking the odor play a fully subordinate part. In contrast to the antiperspirants, the cosmetic agents having a deodorizing effect are, without exception, agents having a content of antimicrobial substances. Substances of this type which have been proposed, and some of which have also been used, were, for example, phenol derivatives both containing and not containing halogen, organic mercury compounds, quaternary ammonium compounds, and amino acid derivatives having a disinfecting action. Although the risk of skin irritation is not as high when using deodorants as when using antiperspirants, occasional incompatibility, sensitivity to light and toxic side effects also occur to differing extents with the continuous use of deodorants containing antimicrobial agents. Furthermore, the majority of these products are not odorless, and many of them have a slightly phenolic odor. Thus, there has been an endeavor to produce cosmetic agents which have a satisfactory deodorizing effect, and which have a neutral odor and are largely free from adverse side effects.